


Arsaces, Undone

by thishasnomeaning



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/pseuds/thishasnomeaning
Summary: ('Arsaces, Undone' is a line of Akielon love poetry Erasmus thinks about when he fantasizes about his first night with Damen)
Oh, Arsaces –Your lips so pliant with surrenderEyes glazed with such a needy shine – Why are you still afraid of being tender?





	

Oh, Arsaces –  
Your lips so pliant with surrender  
Eyes glazed with such a needy shine –   
Why are you still afraid of being tender?  
Of the pink that marks your skin as mine  
Of giving in to the strongest of all crushes –   
When the sky so proudly blushes  
With the first sight of the sun.

You dream of arms that hold you steady  
And you dream of whispered words that make you ready  
To give in and to give up the essence of your will to me.  
Oh Arsaces, I will make you my lover and my toy –   
Fill you up with beauty, fill you up with earnest glee.  
And you will give and give and you will offer –   
Your devotion and your cravings for me to enjoy  
My love.

For you, Arsaces, let me be the bearer of the sun  
As you are for me a well of utter pleasure   
And of the most indecent pleasures yet to come.  
I will hold you, soothe your trembles   
Just to make you tremble more –   
Making sure I am the man you most adore.  
I will keep your every sigh and every moan a treasure  
For the sun.

Oh, bearer of the sun –   
Why must you leave to fill the world with light again?  
Leave one man, leave Arsaces, aching, sated, sore.  
Arsaces, soft, with his desires bare, pulled to the surface –   
Desires of the sea that should have stayed arcane.  
Desires that will ache forever and for more.  
Oh, dearest, not forever – I adore you, my Arsaces –   
I will return and I will revel in the sight; the sight of you: 

Arsaces unraveled; Arsaces, undone.


End file.
